


Don Hale

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Mafia AU Prompt's [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Bed Humping, Boypussy Stiles Stilinski, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Fucking Machines, Humiliation kink, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss Derek Hale, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex, Sybian, Vaginal Sex, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: clairelovexo asked:For the Mafia AU request, if you could just do a sterek with a boy pussy!stiles and a biting kink and dominating alpha sex (cause we all know mafia boss Derek got to mark his territory over Stiles hot piece of ass) that would be awesome  Keep up the amazing work you beautiful, beautiful personChapter 2- requested sequel





	1. Chapter 1

I thought I smelt a bitch in heat,” Derek smirked as he leaned against the doorway of the room Stiles uses whenever he visits Derek at the Don’s compound.

“D-Derek!” Stiles flushed as he looked over his shoulder from where he was sprawled out face down and naked on his bed. Stiles’ bare pussy glistening with his own arousal from where he had he humped the mattress below him in a way that made the werewolf’s cock twitch in his pants.

“Did I say you could stop?” Derek stepped into the room, locking the door behind him and Stiles swallowed loudly as he slowly rocked his hips against the bed below him.

“Keep going, I want to see you hump the mattress like the horny bitch you are,” Derek ordered as he palmed himself through his pants as he stood at the end of the bed.

“Yes, Alpha.” Stiles murmured and dropped his head back onto the pillow as he spread his legs wider and resumed humping the bed, going slow to make sure Derek got a good view. Derek bit his lower lip, there was an upside of being the Don/Alpha of the Hale group and having Stiles happily follow every order he gave him was one of the perks.

“You’re going to the stain the mattress with the way your cunt is drooling.” Derek knelt onto the mattress and inhaled a sharp wave of Stiles arousal.

“Sorry Alpha, I can’t help it.” Stiles moaned as his pussy clenched at the way Derek was talking to him.

“Of course you can’t, bitches in heat can’t help it can they?” Derek crooned as he reached down and swiped two of his fingers along the seam of Stiles pussy and smirked at the little moan Stiles gave at the contact.

“You taste good,” Derek said simply after licking Stiles’ essence off of his fingers.

“Alpha, don’t say that!” Stiles whined as he buried his face in his pillow, hips moving faster.

“Still so shy, even with rutting against the bed like a dirty slut. Tell me what you want Stiles, do you want me to fill that ache inside of you?” The Don growled as his eyes flashed red at the thought of being buried inside of Stiles again.

“Please, Alpha!” Stiles lifted his ass higher off the bed, feeling a small river of his own juices slide down his thigh at the action.

“Tell me what you want me to do.” Derek slowly unzipped his pants, hissing when his hard cock sprung free and throbbed in the air.

“I want my Alpha to fill my aching cunt, please I’m so empty Don Hale.” Stiles mewled knowing Derek usually gave him what he wanted when Stiles used his titles. Stiles bent his knees under him so his ass was properly lifted into the air and his pussy fully displayed.

“Fuck!” Stiles yelped when sharp teeth bit at the skin on his raised ass while Derek groped his other cheek, Stiles whimpered when Derek mimicked the mark on his other ass cheek, knowing he would feel the indent of Derek’s teeth for days.

“You are mine and you would do well to remember that, that means no more humping against the bed like a bitch without my permission,” Derek growled as he draped himself over Stiles back and worried at the skin of the brunet’s neck. Stiles let out a scream and his eyes rolled up into his head when Derek suddenly shoved his cock deep into him with no warning.

“See how easily I slid into you? That is why I call you a bitch in heat, you’re so wet and ready for it I didn’t even need to stretch you.” Derek growled, pleased with the way Stiles tight heat was squeezing his cock desperately.

Stiles gripped at the pillow by his head as he gasped for air, not giving a moment to adjust as Derek dug his nails into his hips, no doubt leaving another few marks and started to pound into him from behind.

“Derek, Derek, DEREK!” Stiles babbled the Alpha’s name as his mind went blank and all he could focus on was the way Derek’s cock was splitting him open with each thrust and the way it made his head spin and body shudder and shiver on the bed below Derek.

Derek drank in the way Stiles called out his name repeatedly as he littered marks of all sizes and colors over Stiles neck, collarbone and back so there was no way another could mistake Stiles as single.

Derek shifted his hands and swiped his right thumb through the mess that was on Stiles’ thigh and placed his left thumb and index finger near the top of Stiles cunt. After a few more hard thrusts Derek moved his fingers. He pinched Stiles clit at the same time he thrust his thumb into Stiles asshole. Stiles froze up as his vision exploded in white and a cry ripped from his throat as his orgasm washed over him in a powerful wave.

Derek groaned as Stiles pussy clamped down on his cock impossibly tight and his walls started to milk Derek’s cock. The Don couldn’t hold back and with a loud howl he spilled his seed deep into Stiles pussy and jerked his hips shallowly, letting Stiles hole take every drop of his cum.

“Whose bitch are you?” Derek nipped at Stiles’ ear, voice low and rough.

“Yours Don Hale.” Stiles murmured sounding totally out of it and in a haze that just made Derek smile.


	2. Requested Sequel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fabulous-as-fcuk wanted: Hi, I noticed you are now taking prompts and I have one. How about one person is strapped to a sybian or fucking machine and made to orgasm until they pass out. Could be any couple really, writers choice. Thank you!

“Tell me, bitch, how many times have you come already?” Derek ran his fingers over Stiles scalp. 

“T-Three Don Hale,” Stiles panted out, his body was shaking and not just because of the high vibrations of the Sybian he was straddling. 

“You have made quite a mess of yourself already,” Derek hummed as he rubbed the tip of his dress shoe against Stiles soaked cunt that was stuffed full on the dildo that was attached to the fucking machine. 

Stiles keened and pushed his hips forward into the pressure of Derek’s shoe. Derek just chuckled and rubbed the tip of his shoe along the slit of Stiles pussy and nudged at Stiles engorged clit earning a choked moan from Stiles. 

“I have a meeting in a few minutes in the next room and you are going to be a good little bitch for me and stay right here,” Derek said easily as he kept rubbing at Stiles full pussy, the leather of his shoe becoming shiny with Stiles juices. 

“A meeting Alpha?” Stiles tipped his head back to hit against the columns of the headboard that his wrists were also tied to while his thighs were tied to the Sybian itself. 

“Mm, with your father actually. It wouldn’t do well for him to hear you when you come and walk in to see you like this would it? Seeing his son spread wide on a fucking machine, riding it like a horny bitch in heat. Knowing that whenever you come over here you are nothing but my little bitch?” Derek smirked when Stiles' cheeks darkened as he whimpered. 

“N-No,” Stiles burned with embarrassment of the mere thought of his father walking in and seeing him like.

“Then you will be quiet for the duration of our meeting if he even has an inkling of what is happening in here I’ll be forced to punish you,” Derek warned as he removed his foot from between Stiles' legs. Stiles whined when he realized that Derek was going to the meeting with his father with his own cum shining on his shoe. 

“I’m not going to be gagging you either, so be good and stay quiet.” Derek winked as he straightened his tie and strode out of the room, not bothering to lock the door behind him. 

Stiles bit his lower lip hard enough to draw blood when he found himself absently rocking against the dildo that was vibrating inside of him thanks to the Sybian. He heard the muffled sounds of Derek and his father talking in the room next door. 

Stiles curled his fingers around the rods of the headboard and swallowed down a moan as the familiar feelings of his orgasm built up, his thighs were shaking uncontrollably. Stiles couldn’t help but watch as his pussy constricted and Stiles buried his face into his arm to muffle his moan as he came, adding to the mess that was between his thighs. He sobbed softly as the machine relentlessly kept buzzing away inside of him, hitting all his sensitive spots and his hips kept jerking on reflex. 

Stiles wasn’t sure how much time passed, his head was hazy as the machine worked his ultra-sensitive pussy over and over, pulling another orgasm from Stiles who had a few tears on his cheeks now as he desperately tried to keep himself quiet. 

Stiles startled when a firm hand cupped his chin, easing his face out from where it was hidden in his arm. Stiles blinked slowly at the sight of the Mafia Don. 

“You did very well, your father had no idea you were in here getting fucked by this machine.” Derek praised as he wiped the tears away with his thumbs delicately. 

“He didn’t notice?” Stiles asked, voice rough. 

“Not even a little bit, even when I crossed my legs and showed him the stain you left on my shoe,” Derek confirmed, leaning down to kiss Stiles. 

“How many times has my little bitch come now?” Derek asked, voice low as the Mafia Don slowly pinched Stiles puffy and erect nipples earning a keen from Stiles who gasped at the feeling. 

“Five times Don Hale,” Stiles mewled as his nipples were twisted and flicked. 

“That’s quite a lot, I bet you’re almost completely finished, aren’t you? Is my little bitch almost fully satisfied or do you want me to wring a sixth orgasm out of your sloppy pussy?” Derek smirked as he ran his hand down and ran his fingers through the mess that was between his thighs. Stiles moaned, rocking his hips up against Derek’s fingers. 

“Don Hale, Alpha please.” Stiles keened helplessly. 

“A sixth it is, you must be nearing your heat to be this horny and wet.” Derek chuckled and used his fingers to spread Stiles pussy wide, seeing exactly how wet Stiles after coming so many times. Derek used his free hand to hit the dial on the machine to the highest level. Stiles let out a scream as his whole body shuddered causing Derek to smirk knowingly and he pinched Stiles clit harshly, tugging at it. Stiles let out another scream as his vision turned black as his sixth and final orgasm was ripped out of him, taking his consciousness with it. 

Derek petted Stiles slacken face as he shut off the Sybian and slowly untied the ropes keeping Stiles in place on the machine. Derek caught Stiles’ unconscious body in his arms and he lifted Stiles up off the dildo attachment. A lewd squelching noise filled the room when Stiles lifted free of the dildo. Stiles whimpered in his unconsciousness and nuzzled closer to Derek. Derek kissed Stiles forehead as he lifted him into his arms bridal style and carried him into the bathroom where a warm bath was waiting for them. Derek would take good care of Stiles like he always did.


End file.
